


Family

by wolfsharingan15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wolf Pack, WolfVerse, humans as hunters, klance, the characters are wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsharingan15/pseuds/wolfsharingan15
Summary: Shiro and Curtis have always wanted a family, unfortunately neither of them are able to bear puppies. Here are 4 little bundles that came into their lives and 1 time when they were surprised with a different kind of surprise.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I hope you are all doing well!  
> Here is a new story for you!  
> It was supposed to be a 5 + 1, but I think it turned out a little differently than I intended. I hope you all enjoy it!

Part One: Introduction:

Shiro and Curtis had been looking for a den, a perfect place to call home and start a family. They had mated during a time when wolves were fighting over territory with the human hunters that had started to come after them more and more frequently.

It was an all-out war, many were lost including Shiro’s first lover, Adam. Curtis had come along and stood by Shiro even when he adamantly refused any of his advances. Curtis had started to believe that Shiro would close himself off from finding love and happiness so he did all he could in actions and slowly, but surely Shiro turned to him, opened up to him, and one day in Spring he told Curtis that he wanted to mate with him, that he loved him. Curtis was overjoyed.

However, the war wasn’t over and a mated pair wandering around without the protection of a pack wasn’t a good idea. That was when they met Allura and Coran, two wolves that had been looking to start a pack of their own. They were kind, caring, helpful and supportive. The perfect allies and friends. So the four of them came together to start a pack. They had found a collection of caves nestled at the base of the mountains deep in the forest.

It was a few months later, after things had calmed down, that Shiro and Curtis were ready to try for puppies. It wasn’t uncommon for male omega wares to be able to bear pups. Unfortunately, no matter how much they tried, they weren’t able to have puppies. Coran had examined them and deemed them, both, healthy. Allura had suggested a surrogate mother, but Shiro and Curtis refused. The two were beginning to lose hope of having puppies. The idea only came to them in their dreams.

Part 2: Keith

It started with Keith. Curtis was coming back from a patrol when he found the small pup in front of their den by Shiro’s paws. Curtis walked over, curiously sniffing the small furball at his mate’s feet. “What happened?” He asked. Shiro looked at Curtis with a look in his eyes, like they were asking for something, hoping for something. “He was left out here, I found him when I came back from my meeting with Coran,” Shiro explained. Curtis looked around hoping to see the mother or father that would be looking for a lost puppy, but he didn’t. He looked back at the lump of fur on the ground and then back at Shiro. The other male hesitantly asked, “Can...can we keep him?”  
Curtis knew how much Shiro wanted a family, after everything they’ve been through, they weren’t having any luck with having their puppies. This was almost too good to be true, almost convenient. “Curtis.” Shiro’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He didn’t know what to do. He felt like he needed some sort of confirmation that it was okay to take this little puppy in, to call him a son. “Shiro, I know we haven’t been having any luck, but-” He was cut off by a small warmth by his feet. Looking down, he saw the dark eyes of the small puppy looking up at him giving him a similar look that Shiro would give him when he was hoping for something. “Curtis, come on. You wouldn’t abandon him would you?” Shiro asked. Curtis sighed he knew he was losing, “What’s your name?” He asked the puppy. The puppy looked at Shiro who was smiling happily at him. That comforted him and he looked up at Curtis, “Keith.” 

“Let’s go home, Keith.” He led the way back to their den, Shiro and Keith following him inside. Once they were settled, it seemed that Keith wasn’t ready to settle in just yet. Keith pawed a bit Curtis’s tail playfully and nipped at it, getting a warning growl from the older male. Keith seemed to listen well because he went to Shiro and pawed at his snout where a scar made itself prominent. After about a few minutes of curious exploring and playing, Keith tired himself and curled up into Shiro’s fur.

The two adoptive parents looked at Keith and smiled at each other, they were parents and they couldn’t be happier to welcome Keith into their lives.

Part 3: Hunk

Hunk wasn’t abandoned, like Keith. Unlike Keith, though, he was caught in a hunter’s trap crying and whimpering for help in the forest. Keith had found him first after going out to explore. He was cautious at first, not exactly sure what he could to help. Shiro had told him to try and help as much as possible, so he tried. “What happened? Are you okay?” Keith asked, coming closer, cautiously.

Hunk stopped whimpering, but he was still crying. He took some big shaky breaths before he answered, “My momma and I were out and then she suddenly told me to run and then I got lost and stepped into this trap. I heard a loud bang, my momma hasn’t come back to look for me.” Keith wasn’t sure what he should do at this point. He could guess what happened to Hunk’s mother. He didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news. “My name is Keith, I can call my dad over, he can help.” He offered. Hunk looked at Keith and then at his leg bleeding and caught in the trap. He nodded, “Y-yes please.” 

Keith quickly ran off to get Shiro or Curtis after promising to come back. He found both of his parents outside. Shiro was talking to Coran and Curtis was stretching after a nap. He ran up to Curtis first, nipping at his ear. “Keith, what’s the matter?” Keith got Shiro’s attention and began running off in the direction he came, barking, “Help! Someone needs help!” The two fathers quickly followed Keith to the forest and straight to Hunk.

Keith showed them that Hunk needed help, “He says that hunters caught him and his mom.” Shiro and Curtis made their way over to the injured Hunk and began to work to get the pup’s leg out of the trap. When they got Hunk out of the trap, Curtis carried Hunk back home to Coran, where the older wolf got to treat the injured puppy.

When Hunk was brought back to Curtis and Shiro’s den. The two wolves welcomed him in and Keith welcomed a new adoptive brother.

Part 4: Pidge

Pidge wasn’t abandoned or orphaned. Pidge had been separated from her family after a hunter attacked her home. She had wandered to Curtis and Shiro’s den begging for help. Shiro had stayed with Keith and Hunk, while Curtis took Pidge out to try and find the lost puppy’s family.

After practically an entire day of searching, the two returned to the den without any luck of finding Pidge’s family. Shiro reassured Pidge that they would find them and until then, she was part of the family. Hunk was excited to have a new playmate. Keith was happy to have another friend around. Curtis and Shiro had agreed, after much debate, that they would look after Pidge until they could find her family, and if there was a possibility that her family wouldn’t be found, then they would welcome her into the family.

At first, Pidge wasn’t very comfortable around the other puppies, she preferred to spend time on her own and she was always disappearing into the woods to try and find her family. However, each time she disappeared, Keith and Hunk would always follow her and bring her back home. She would always have trouble sleeping, she would wake up in the middle of the night from bad dreams and whimper. Shiro would nuzzle her and comfort her until she fell asleep. Shiro would be exhausted by then. He and Pidge would end up sleeping until late into the afternoon. Soon, though, Pidge got into a routine and felt more comfortable around the pack. She began to join Hunk and Keith on adventures and rough house with them. Shiro and Curtis began to breathe easier, as they watched Pidge adjust and play with the other puppies. They were worried at first because Pidge spent a lot of her time searching for her family by herself, but now that she was spending a lot of time within the pack and with the other puppies, it made the two wolves happy.

Part 5: Lance

Shiro and Curtis were coming back from a long hunting trip. They had left the three puppies with Allura and Coran while they were away. During their trip, there was a lot of rain which covered their usual route back home. They had to take a detour through an area that they knew belonged to another pack, but they hoped they could sneak past without being seen and caught. The route comes across a large pond that many other animals use as a drinking ground. They were tired after walking for so long but decided to skip the water break in favor of getting back to the pack before nightfall.

Curtis did a double-take when he noticed something by the water. He stopped in his tracks and focused. It looked like a small animal, but something was off about it. “Shiro, what is that?” he asked, making the other look to where Curtis was looking. Shiro didn’t want to stay long in a different territory, but something in his gut told him to check it out. “Let’s go take a look.” He said carefully making his way over. When they came close to the pond’s edge, they saw a small, thin, and weak, brown puppy gulping down the water. The little puppy was covered in injuries. His ribs were visible and his blue eyes seemed to be dull like they’ve never had that sparkle that the three puppies at home have.

Curtis looked at Shiro, his eyes pleading, “Shiro, we have to help him. He won’t make it out here.” He made his way to the little puppy. Shiro watched the interaction. The puppy’s fur stood on end, he was ready to fight if necessary. After some calm growls and licks from Curtis, the puppy seemed to have calmed himself down and crept closer to Curtis’s legs. It was then and only then that Shiro came closer to Curtis. The little puppy growled and hid between Curtis’s legs. Shiro looked at Curtis who calmed the frightened puppy. “His name is Lance. He says that the pack that lives here killed his family and left him to starve.” Curtis said his eyes focused completely on Shiro. Shiro sniffed at the puppy. He could practically hear the unasked question radiating off of Curtis, can we take him in? Shiro didn’t want to leave the little one behind either, but Lance was thin, very thin. He wasn’t sure if the puppy would survive. He was so thin and weak, Shiro was sure they would need to carry him back to the den and even then they weren’t sure if he would make the trip or if he did, then if he would fully heal. 

“Shiro, we can’t leave him,” Curtis said as if hearing Shiro’s thoughts. Lance pawed at Shiro’s snout just how Keith had done. He smiled at the little puppy and looked at Curtis. “Alright, we'll bring him along.” Curtis nuzzled Shiro’s neck happily. He carefully picked up Lance by the scruff of his neck gently and set him on Shiro’s back. The little puppy gripped onto Shiro’s fur with his claws, tightly. Curtis carried their kill back home and Shiro followed while making sure that Lance was alright.

When they did get back home, the two wolves were greeted by the three puppies and curiously started reaching for Shiro to see the new addition. Lance had fallen asleep and Curtis had started to worry that he wouldn’t survive, but Coran had reassured them that the little pup just needed some time to rest and get lots of food and water and he would eventually recover. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge were very helpful to Coran and helped calm Lance. The brown puppy was very talkative and friendly to the puppies. The four of them got along really well, welcoming the new member of the family.

Part 6: New Family

It was a warm spring day and Keith, Hunk, and Shiro were making their way back from a successful hunt. The two younger wolves were teasing and nipping at each other, giving Shiro a few moments to think back on what had happened the past year or so.

He was a proud parent, his two adoptive sons were in their prime. They have fully grown adults and fully grown additions to the pack, all of his adoptive children were. Hunk was now a father with his puppies and mate at home.

Hunk and Shay had met during a rescue and he was determined to not allow Shay to fall prey to hunters just like he had. Shay and her family had been brought back to the pack and handed off to Coran for healing. Hunk stayed and helped to look after them. 

Shay was a beautiful wolf. She was kind and was pretty smitten with Hunk. The two were together almost all the time. After a few months, she announced that she and Hunk were expecting puppies. Curtis was so happy he started crying.

Pidge was reunited with her family shortly after Shay had her puppies. Her puppies were born during a harsh winter. Hunk was worried that the pups wouldn’t survive the night so he spent the entire time blocking the entrance to the den in hopes to block out the wind and cold with his body. During that winter, a small group of wolves begged to be let in to stay for the night so they could rest. In the morning, after the winter storm had calmed, Pidge couldn’t believe that the small group of wolves that came in the middle of the night were her parents and brother. She was overjoyed to be reunited with her family.

Keith and his mate were expecting a litter any day. Keith was very protective over his mate and he took care of everything. “How is Lance doing?” Hunk asked, after their rough-housing. “He’s spending a lot of time in the den. Coran said he’s due any day.” Keith explained.

Keith was very confused before he and Lance got together. He realized his love for Lance pretty early on, but they grew up together, being taken care of by Shiro and Curtis. It felt weird to love him in that way, but both Shiro and Curtis reassured him that it was alright, even Lance assured him that it was alright. Keith was so happy when Lance told him they were going to have puppies, he couldn’t have been happier.

When they returned home, Hunk was greeted by his two puppies and Shay. They nuzzled affectionately and began to tell him about their day while he was out. Shiro dropped off their kill and went to greet Curtis who was happy to see him. Lance was nowhere to be seen. Keith had assumed that it was getting harder for him to leave their den, but even so, Lance had insisted on greeting him when he came back from hunts. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw Coran leaving their den. He rushed to meet the older male, “Coran, what happened? Is Lance okay?” Keith asked with worry. The older smiled reassuringly, “Relax, everything is fine. You should go and see him.”

Keith’s gaze went to his den that he left Lance in earlier that morning. He climbed up some of the larger rocks and carefully walked in. He froze mid-step when he heard multiple little whimpers from the back of the den. He sniffed the air in the den. Lance’s scent was there, so was his own, but there was another scent. A new one. He carefully crept a bit closer and saw Lance watching him, he was calm, happy. “Hey, babe.” He said. He sounded tired. Keith came closer and what he saw brought a happy smile to his face. Lance was nursing four small puppies. Keith nuzzled his mate’s fur, “Lance,” It was only one word, his mate’s name, but in that one word, his voice conveyed so much happiness, proudness, and excitement. Lance leaned back so was resting against Keith’s side. “We’re parents, Keith.” He muttered. Keith smiled softly watching his pups nursing and Lance encouraging them with small licks.

He couldn’t wait to get Shiro and Curtis and the rest of the pack to his den and show off his family. His new little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment and give this some kudos. It helps with my writing!


End file.
